Teenage Dream
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: Nick and Greg share a special song during a special moment. If you want me 2 put a second chapter Im gonna need at least 10 reviews asking for it! 3
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!_

__

Nick and Greg had gone to this club every Friday night since their first date here. Tonight though, was different because it was their first day back from Norway. Las Vegas seemed so lively from the cool calm streets of the little Norwegian town Nick had come to adore just as much as Greg.

It was a long way to go for a simple vacation, but it hadn't just been that, no matter what they told their coworkers. Nick smiled as he gazed at the silver wedding band on his ring finger.

It was identical to his Greggo's, except Greg insisted on keeping on a chain around his neck.

Greg suddenly beamed as the DJ dimmed the lights slightly and turned on the fluorescent pink and blue strobe lights. He grabbed Nick's hand, and led him to the center of the dance floor. Familiar notes blasted from the speakers as Katy Perry's Teenage Dream came on.

As soon as they heard it, Nick had proclaimed that it described his situation perfectly. Nick had found his youth in Greg, and he had found boundless love along with that.

**You think I'm pretty**

**Without any make-up on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my walls come down**

**Down... **

When either Nick or Greg had a nightmare about their past experiences, only their significant other singing this song could calm them down.

Nick grinned happily and began to dance with his new husband, mouthing the words along with the song.

**Before you met me**

**I was alright **

**But things were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine,**

**Valentine... **

They always danced to this song, because deep in their hearts it bound them together. Falling back into familiar grooves, Nick twirled and danced with his partner.

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I**

**We'll be young forever**

Nick took Greg and spun him around romantically at the end of that particular stanza. His lips moved smoothly along with the words, he knew them by heart after all.

**You make me**

**Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

He spun Greg, who immediately pulled him closer and ground against him. Their eyes never left each other's, completely focused on their significant other.

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

When Nick heard the beginning of the next part, his mind flashed back to him and Greg. Making love on a Californian beach, and then rushing back to their hotel to do as their hearts told them. To be young again. They had successfully built a fort out of sheets and chairs.

They lay under it for hours, telling stories and kissing. They had actually fallen asleep under it, Greg's head resting on Nick's naked, muscled, tan chest.

**We drove to Cali**

**And got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and**

**Built a fort out of sheets**

**I finally found you**

**My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

With that line, Nick pulled Greg close again, symbolizing its importance to the couple. He knew his eyes were glistening with tears as soon as he felt the wetness in his brown eyes. He couldn't help but cry because Greg really did complete him, and now their bond was complete. The little silver bands showed that.

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I**

**We'll be young forever**

The salty tears building in Nick's eyes rolled down his cheeks at a steady rate. Greg leaned forward a sweetly kissed away his husband's tears of joy, understanding every unspoken word they held.

**You make me**

**Feel like**

**I'm living a Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

With an unspoken queue Nick stopped singing and Greg took over, warming his partner's heart even more.

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

Greg spun his husband and rubbed his steadily growing problem against his husband's obvious erection. Memories of kisses, heat on heat and whispers of love ran through his head as the music triggered them.

**I might get your heart racing**

**In my skin-tights jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight **

**Tonight,tonight,tonight,**

**Tonight,tonight,tonight**

Greg grinned cockily as Nick threw his head backing ecstasy. Just for this occasion, Greg had shucked on his black skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places. He knew how they drove Nick crazy.

**Yoooouuu...**

**You make me**

**Feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**No...**

Greg shook his head playfully at his husband, drawing a finger down his face, neck and chest, eventually brushing Nick's engorged cock.

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

Nick growled at him and the insatiable fire once again flared up in his brown depths as they locked with Greg's chocolate orbs.

**I might get your heart racing**

**In my skin tights jeans **

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight**

**Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight**

With that Nick pulled Greg into a hard kiss, rubbing his mate's back and ass.

When they separated, Nick grabbed Greg's hand and dragged him willingly out the doors of the club and to his Denali. In the car on the way home. Nick clasped Greg's lean hand in his.

As soon as the entered the door, Nick threw it closed at kissed Greg.

"I love you Mr. Sanders-Stokes" he whispered breathlessly. Nick growled in response.

"I love you too Mr. Sander-Stokes."


	2. Couldn't Resist 'im

The next day at work Greg trudged into the locker room where Warrick Brawn was tying his shoes. He sighed and opened up his locker. He and Sarah had been assigned to a massive de-comp scene and Greg smelled like death.

He grabbed his spare jeans and slipped them on, the unbuttoned his shirt and shucked it off. He stuffed the rancid smelling clothes into his locker and slammed it shut. He turned to say something to Warrick as he put his shirt on, but he froze when he found Warrick gaping at him in shock.

"Uh… Warrick?" Greg asked nervously.

Suddenly Warrick leapt up and snatched Greg's shirt from his hands and raced out of the locker room with a mischievous grin on his face.

Puzzled and shirtless, Greg dashed after his coworker as he headed to the break room where the CSI's and a couple lab techs were relaxing. Warrick stumbled into the room, and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"You guys have got to see Sanders." Was all he said for explanation. At that moment Greg skidded into the room and snatched his shirt away from a smugly grinning Warrick.. He turned his gaze to the occupants of the break room and jumped when he realized all of them were gazing at his exposed top half.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Catherine's shocked gaze turned smug and she grinned at the confused Greg.

"Party in your bed last night Greg?" she asked slyly. Blushing, Greg caught a glance of his reflection in the glass walls. He paled and almost passed out. Dozens of red hickeys littered every inch of his skin, ranging from light to dark maroon, huge to tiny.

"I-I-I-I-" he stuttered hopelessly, and everyone adopted the grins that adorned Warrick and Catherine's face. The moved toward him, and poor Greg backed up against the wall. He shivered slightly as the cool surface met his warm back.

"So… who is she Greg?" Sarah interrogated.

"I-" Greg tried to reply, not really knowing what he was going to say, but was cut off as Mandy jumped in.

"Never mind that! How long have you been seeing her?"

"When did you meet?"

"What was the occasion?"

"Are you living together?"

"Have you met her parents?"

"Has she met yours?"

Their questions rained down on him almost like a great dam had burst. Greg closed his eyes and prayed with all of his heart for someone to swoop in and save him from his frenzied coworkers.

Suddenly as if God had been listening attentively to Greg's plea, Nick's voice broke through the crowd.

"What's goin' on in here?" he thundered over the din of his coworker's voices.

They all turned away from Greg to stare at the Texan. A shirtless Greg was revealed to his husband's hungry eyes, and Nick felt his pants immediately begin to tighten. The love bites he had rained on his lover's upper body were bare and revealed to his hungry gaze.

Finally gaining control over his body, Nick tuned in as Catherine finished her rant as to why they had the young CSI backed against the break room wall.

"- we just want to know about Greg's new lover!" she finished, and Nick's interest piqued.

"Oh do you now?" he said slyly, and he watched his lover's eyes widen, "Well I could tell ya bout 'em." He carefully winked at Greg who gulped and shivered.

"Well first of all he's got brown hair." Nick began, but was cut off as the room exploded into conversation.

"Wait Sanders is gay?" Warrick asked.

Nick continued on, never faltering and taking steps to his younger husband, "He's got brown eyes, a Texan accent, and a silver wedding ring around his ring finger to match Greg's, and… he's me." He breathed the last part into Greg's face before capturing the young man's lips in a passionate kiss.

The couple ignored the shocked gasps of their coworkers, and they deepened the kiss as far as they could before Grissom interrupted.

"Nick, Greg. What did I tell you about affection at work?" he asked calmly, quirking one gray eyebrow.

"Sorry Griss I just couldn't resist 'im." Nick chuckled as he pulled his lover's shirt over his hickey-ridden chest.

"Wait a second… did you say MARRIED?" Sarah thundered, sending the couple a thunderous look.

"Now Sarah…" Nick began, stepping in front of Greg to save him from her wrath.

"How come we weren't invited?" she yelled with a slight smile, effectively cutting off Nick's protests.

Greg grinned at his husband and slipped his arms around his waist from behind. They faced the group, and slowly began to spill out their story.


End file.
